Mi wa µ'sic no Mi
là single của μ's được hợp tác với tạp chí Dengeki G's Magazine. Nó đã được trình diễn trực tiếp khắp cả Nhật Bản trong Fan Meeting Tour 2015, một phần của Love Live! 5th Anniversary Project. Được phát hành vào 22 tháng 4, 2015. Là một phần của Love Live! 5th Anniversary Project, thuộc dự án có tên kết hợp với single. Mỗi tháng, một cuộc bình chọn mới sẽ xuất hiện trong số báo hàng tháng của tạp chí Dengeki G's nơi người đọc có thể bình chọn cho những thứ như tiêu đề bài hát, những câu mà họ muốn nghe trong lời bài hát, các động tác nhảy trong vũ đạo, vì lí do đó nên dự án có tên như thế. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Takada Kyou. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (LACM-14341)' 'CD' #Mi wa Mu'sic no Mi #Super LOVE=Super LIVE! #Mi wa Mu'sic no Mi (Off Vocal) #Super LOVE=Super LIVE! (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Lyrics Rōmaji= μ’sic forever! Wasurenaide kimi to boku no ashi ato Shinjiru chikara de koko made kita yo Mitsumeru mirai wa kitto onaji datta ne Takaramono dayo tsumikasaneta jikan Arigatou tte iitai na kokoro no friend! (μ'sic) Zutto mae kara Kono deai wa kiseki shitte ita nda (μ'sic) Minna no kimochi Tsunagareba kitto owaranai mada mada tanoshii koto shiyou La-La μ'sical night! Odore doremifa sonna fuu ni yorokobi ga tsutawatte Bokura wa egao de hitotsu ni naru La-La μ'sical night! Odore dore toki yo onegai konya o eien ni kizamitai nda yo Aa...kimi wa dou dai? Hirogaru sekai ni odoroki nagara Te o toriatte susumou to hashiri tsudzuketa Shigekiteki dayo korekara no hibi mo Yoroshiku ne tte iitai na kimi dayo...friend!! (μ'sic) Dandan tsuyoku Kono deai no kiseki kanjiteta nda (μ'sic) Minna no kimochi Tsunagareba kitto owaranai hora hora tanoshii yume miyou La-La μ'sical sign! Uta utae hikari no pawaa abi nagara Omoide o minna to egao de dakishimetai La-La μ'sical sign! Uta utae kimi ni onegai oogoe de yonde kureru? Asobitai nda yo Aa… ima ga subete! μ’sic forever! Wasurenaide kimi to boku no ashiato o La-La μ'sical night! Odore dore yorokobi de minna wa tsunagatteru nda Iitai na arigatou...yeah! La-La μ'sical night! Odore dore dare ni onegai shiyou ka? Toki yo tomare (toki yo tomare) shiawase nanda egao de bokura wa La-La μ'sical sign! Uta utae hikari no pawaa abi nagara Omoide o minna to egao de dakishimetai La-La μ'sical sign! Uta utae kimi ni onegai oogoe de yonde kureru? Asobitai nda yo Aa...ima ga subete! μ’sic forever! Wasurenaide kimi to boku no ashi ato |-| Kanji= μ’sic forever! 忘れないで　君と僕の足跡 信じるちからでここまで来たよ 見つめるミライはきっと同じだったね 宝物だよ　積み重ねた時間 ありがとうって言いたいな　心のfriend! (μ'sic) ずっと前から この出会いは奇跡　知っていたんだ (μ'sic) みんなの気持ち つながればきっと終わらない　まだまだ楽しいコトしよう La-La μ'sical night! 踊れドレミファ　そんなふうに喜びが伝わって 僕らは笑顔でひとつになる La-La μ'sical night! 踊れドレ　時よお願い今夜を永遠に刻みたいんだよ ああ…君はどうだい？ 広がる世界に驚きながら 手を取りあって進もうと走り続けた 刺激的だよ　これからの日々も よろしくねって言いたいな　君だよ…friend!! (μ'sic) だんだん強く この出会いの奇跡　感じてたんだ (μ'sic) みんなの気持ち つながればきっと終わらない　ほらほら楽しいユメ見よう La-La μ'sical sign! ウタ歌え　光のパワー浴びながら 思い出をみんなと笑顔で抱きしめたい La-La μ'sical sign! ウタ歌え　君にお願い大声で呼んでくれる？遊びたいんだよ ああ…いまがすべて！ μ’sic forever! 忘れないで　君と僕の足跡を La-La μ'sical night! 踊れドレ　喜びでみんなはつながってるんだ 言いたいな　ありがとう…yeah! La-La μ'sical night! 踊れドレ 誰にお願いしようか？ 時よとまれ（時よとまれ）シアワセなんだ笑顔で僕らは La-La μ'sical sign! ウタ歌え　光のパワー浴びながら 思い出をみんなと笑顔で抱きしめたい La-La μ'sical sign! ウタ歌え　君にお願い大声で呼んでくれる？遊びたいんだよ ああ…いまがすべて！ μ’sic forever! 忘れないで　君と僕の足跡 |-| Việt= μ’sic forever! Đừng bao giời quên, những dấu chân của ta Ta đến được nơi đây là nhờ sức mạnh của thứ niềm tin mà ta đặt trọn Nên tương lai mà ta thấy được chắc chắn sẽ như nhau thôi Những khoảnh khắc mà ta sẻ chia là kho báu vô giá đấy Tớ muốn gửi lời "cảm ơn" tới những người bạn trong tim! (μ'sic) Ngay từ lúc bắt đầu đó Tớ đã nhận ra khoảnh khắc mà ta gặp nhau chính là phép màu (μ'sic) Cảm xúc của tất cả mọi người Sẽ là con đường vô tận nếu chúng ta kết nối nó lại nên hãy cùng làm nhiều điều vui vẻ hơn nào La-La μ'sical night! Hãy cứ nhảy múa để niềm hạnh phúc của ta hòa quyện Với nụ cười trên môi, tất cả sẽ hòa làm một La-La μ'sical night! Hãy cứ nhảy múa, thời gian hới, hãy giữa khoảnh khắc này là mãi mãi Ah... thế này thì sao? Thật nhiên khi thế giới mở ra ngay trước mắt ta Hãy cùng nắm tay và cùng tiếp chạy về phía trước Cảm giác vui sướng này sẽ tiến đến ngày mai thôi Tớ muốn nói "Xin hãy chiếu cố mình nhé" tới cậu.... người bạn của tớ!! (μ'sic) Dần dần chững chạc hơn Tớ luôn cảm thấy cuộc gặp gỡ này là một phép màu (μ'sic) Cảm xúc của tất cả mọi người Sẽ là con đường vô tận nếu ta kết nốt cúng lại nên hãy cùng ngắm nhìn giấc mơ thú vị của ta nào La-La μ'sical sign! Hãy cùng vang ca khi gột rửa dưới sức mạnh của thứ ánh sáng này Tớ muốn đưa cảm xúc này gắn với nụ cười mọi người La-La μ'sical sign! Vang ca nào, cậu có thể nói ra những cảm xúc này thật lơn chứ? Tớ muốn được chơi Ah... Khoảnh khắc này là tất cả! μ’sic forever! Đừng bao giời quên, những dấu chân của ta La-La μ'sical night! Hãy cứ nhảy đi, chúng ta được liên kết bởi niềm hân hoan Mình muốn nói lời cảm ơn cậu đấy... yeah! La-La μ'sical night! Hãy cứ nhảy đi, ước nguyện này sẽ tới được ai đây Thời xin hãy dùng lại (Xin hãy dừng lại đi) Chúng ta giờ đây đag ngập tràn nụ cười La-La μ'sical sign! Hãy cùng vang ca khi gột rửa dưới sức mạnh của thứ ánh sáng này Tớ muốn đưa cảm xúc này gắn với nụ cười mọi người La-La μ'sical sign! Vang ca nào, cậu có thể nói ra những cảm xúc này thật lơn chứ? Tớ muốn được chơi Ah... Khoảnh khắc này là tất cả! μ’sic forever! Đừng bao giời quên, những dấu chân của ta Trivia *The theme for Honoka's costume in the cover is an angel.Dengeki G's 2015 May issue Live Performances *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Gallery Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 5.png|The words in red are lyrics that were both submitted and voted for by readers of Dengeki G's Magazine. Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2014 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2014 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2014 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2014 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2014 3.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2014 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2014 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2014 3.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2015 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2015 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2015 3.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag April 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag April 2015 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag April 2015 4.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 3.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 4.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2015 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2015 3.jpg Mi wa Mu'sic no Mi Full Cover.jpg|Full Cover References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Xin đừng quên dấu chân của bạn và tôi Thể_loại:Muse